City Festival
|Live Events}} ::: Gorowyn City Festival 2.png|January & July|link=http://retributionsblade.wikia.com/wiki/Gorowyn_City_Festival Kelethin City Festival.png|February & August|link=http://eq2.zam.com/wiki/City_Festivals_%28EQ2_Live_Event%29 Neriak City Festival.png|March & September|link=http://eq2.zam.com/wiki/City_Festivals_%28EQ2_Live_Event%29 Qeynos City Festival 2.png|April & October|link=http://eq2.zam.com/wiki/City_Festivals_%28EQ2_Live_Event%29 Freeport City Festival.png|May & November|link=http://eq2.zam.com/wiki/City_Festivals_%28EQ2_Live_Event%29 New Halas Banner.png|June & December|link=http://eq2.zam.com/wiki/City_Festivals_%28EQ2_Live_Event%29 City Festivals Are Held Each Month Yes each month, from the 1st thru the 7th beginning at 12:01am PDT and ending at 11:59pm PDT, a new city festival is planned. The Far Seas Caravan will tote their goods across the lush lands of the major cities, setting up their tents on the outskirts of the cities in preparation for the City Festival. New specialty items may be available and if available can be purchased from Chris Weathers. Visit the Far Seas caravan merchants to see all of the local specialties and other festival goods. The Flying Freebooters have joined the festivities on a permanent basis so Aether Racing courses will also be available. All are welcome to try their luck on the unstable C.R.A.S.H. pads and those who are fast enough will earn a new prefix title. The aether race and city festival run concurrently and both end at 11:59pm PDT on the 7th. Here's the schedule where the festivities will be held each month: Each city is known for it's own style and decor. City Festivals incorporate those themes in the furniture items offered for sale. The Far Seas merchants aren't going to wheel entire caravans into the city and block up the streets, so they have set up their festival market area outside the city gates where possible. Each city will have their own local specialties for sale. It should be safe for players of any alignment to visit the festivals in all cities, although admittedly PvP players will find an additional level of hazard, but that will come from other players, not NPCs. *For the Neriak festival, lower level good aligned players will need to run around the edges of the chasm to bypass the bridge with level 25 guards. *The Kelethin and Gorowyn festivals had their order switched in July 2010. Originally, Kelethin should have been in January and July festival while Gorowyn should have been in February and August, but this change has made them trade months, evening out the good-evil balance for festival locations. Rewards The City Festivals are on a token system. Earn City Tokens doing festival quests and City Tasks. Buy these items from merchants at the festival caravan. The general merchant will be present at every city festival with the exact same items for sale at all festivals. These are items the Far Seas group think will sell well in every city. The city specialities merchant will sell different specialties in every city. These are boutique items that the Far Seas traders think will sell better in some cities than others! So the items for sale at the Qeynos festival will only be sold when the festival returns to Qeynos again. They will not be sold in Kelethin or any other city festival, the merchant will be selling other special items that he thinks those cities will be more interested in. It's all about maximizing the profit for the Far Seas, of course! See our festival reward category for all known City Festival merchandise. See City Festival Local Specialties page for the full city specialty listing. *'Food And Drink': Jenni Merrytoe *'Local Specialties': Chris Weathers *'General Festival Goods': Sanya Farshore *'Festival Clothing': Sussan Swiftneedle *'Paintings': Forum Challenge Paintings - these paintings will be available at festivals starting in September 2010 *'Token Exchange': Claudia - will give one city token per 5 older non-recurring event currencies Quests Speak to Kella Swampfoot at the festival caravan for tasks to earn you City Tokens. Note that you can only have one of these quests at a time. * Far Seas Requisition: Special Order Gathering - 2 ity Tokens (Tier 2 harvesting) * Far Seas Requisition: Special Order Crafting - 4 City Tokens (Tier 1 Crafting) * Far Seas Requisition: Special Delivery - 3 City Tokens (Non-combat delivery quest) * Aether Races - 1 City Token per race You can spend your City Tokens on house items from the various City Festival merchants! Collections Each city has a special collection during its festival. The reward is a city-themed in-house mailbox. It will be problematic for those unwelcome in those cities to collect those, but the collection items are fully tradeable. * Qeynos Postage Collection * Freeport Postage Collection * Halas Postage Collection * Kelethin Postage Collection * Gorowyn Postage Collection * Neriak Postage Collection ---- ---- Category:Browse Category:Event Category:Live Events Category:Templates